1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog-to-digital converters of the type capable of converting analog input signals into digital output signals. Such converters are useful, e.g., in measurement apparatuses with digital display, and in the field of process control with digital computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art analog-to-digital converters typically operate on certainty phenomena and are subject in varying degrees to errors due to noise, such as noise from power supply lines, common mode noise, and the like. Techniques for eliminating the influences of such noise often are complex and detract from the serviceability of prior art converters.